


When You're Ready

by Destynation



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bisexuality, Gay Male Character, Genderbending, Love, M/M, Male Protagonist, Non-Graphic Violence, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Content, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destynation/pseuds/Destynation
Summary: "Every single night my arms are not around you, my mind's still wrapped around you. Tell me when you're ready; I'll wait for you."What would happen if the Andersons had a son instead of a daughter?Miles Anderson is a high school senior who is ready to graduate. When his grandfather passes away, he finds out that he has inherited his large estate, and his father plans for him to move in immediately. Miles arrives to move into the mansion the next day, unexpected to find five wounded men inside. As he gets to know them, he finds himself questioning everything he knows about himself. Will he be ready for a relationship with an incubus, or will he make them wait?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Man, this is a lot of fun to write.
> 
> This first chapter will be a lot like the game in a sense, but afterward, the story will go in very interesting directions. 
> 
> Miles was a really fun character to write, and I can't wait for you guys to read! I hope you enjoy it.

Rain. It’s been a while since we’ve had rain around here, but it was April now. I couldn’t help but stare out at the window for a bit during lecture. This class ended up to be far less interesting than I assumed at the beginning of the semester. If this class wasn’t mandatory to graduate, I wouldn’t be in here. There were so many classes I’d rather take instead, but it wasn’t too bad, I guess. Senior year was almost over. I just have to survive the next few weeks. It’s not that I hated high school; I just wish it wasn’t so mundane. Sometimes I wish something new could happen. Staring out of this window was the most excitement in my life right now.

“Mr. Anderson,” said Mrs. Phillips, “Could you please tell the class what the equation is on the board?” Damn. I hope she didn’t pick on me because she noticed I wasn’t paying attention. I recognized the equation with one look at the board.  _ Oh, I read about this last night! _

“The Black-Scholes model formula,” I answered with confidence. Maybe this class would be more interesting if it wasn’t so easy. Mrs. Phillips smiled slightly towards me, nodding.

A fist pounded my shoulder. The culprit was one of my best friends, Suzu, who had a short stature and messy brown hair. She grinned, whispering, “Kick ass, dude.” Naomi, my other best friend, cleared her throat in obvious disapproval of Suzu’s choice of words. I chuckled lightly. We’ve been best friends since preschool. I don’t know why, but I found it a lot easier to get along with the opposite gender. It took forever for my father to accept my choices in friends. Thankfully Mom managed to convince him to let me make my own choices. At least, for my personal life, that is.

“She means, ‘good job’,” whispered Naomi. 

Mrs. Phillips glanced at Suzu. “Ms. Cappini, care to tell me who the creators of this formula were?” 

I could feel Suzu tense up before she finally answered. “Um… some guys named Black and Scholes?” I mean, technically, she’s not wrong. Luckily, Naomi piped up to help her out.

“Fischer Black and Myron Scholes.”

The teacher nodded, thanking her. Suzu muttered under her breath, going into a small pout. She always pouted when Naomi showed her up. “That’s the end of today’s lecture. Now, let’s separate into groups…” Naomi and Suzu scooted their desks next to mine. This was a normal thing with every project. We were together in every group project. As Naomi spread out the poster, we got to work. Most of my work today was mainly finishing the guidelines while the girls made the poster prettier. I didn’t understand the extra decoration, but it was fun watching them work. It wasn’t long until it was time to give one last check over of the project. Naomi checked over the details with keen eyes, wondering what we needed still until Suzu spoke up.

“How ‘bout a company name?”

“Did we really overlook that?” Naomi said, sighing. Yeah, I guess we do need a name. We did just focus on the main statistic stuff. “What about… Trinity Corporations?”

“No way! We should do The Dragon Company!” interjected Suzu. Their eyes lock with mine. “What do you think, Miles?” There it was. Any time there was a decision to be made, they turned to me for an answer. The fact they appreciate my opinion made me smile despite knowing that I’m horrible with stuff like this. I would’ve just chosen some basic gum pun for a title. However, I personally enjoyed Suzu’s name. Something about it seemed unique and cool, but, hey, maybe that’s the guy in me talking.

“The Dragon Company has a pretty sweet ring to it,” I said. I grinned as I answered them, hoping to lessen the blow. Naomi sighed, writing the name on the poster in neat print. She did ask.

“I don’t know how Dragons have anything to do with bubble gum.”

“We could make spicy bubble gum!” replied Suzu.

I chuckled. “I’d buy that.”

The class ended shortly after with the lunch bell. Suzu jumped out of her seat and raced out the door. She was the first one out of the classroom, and we were at the back of the class! I wish I was that quick. Gathering all of my stuff, I stood up. Naomi followed me out the door as we attempted to catch up to Suzu. She waited for us at the end of the hallway near the cafeteria. Her hands rested on her hips, yelling: “Hey, don’t take a year, slowpokes!”

I sensed the anger rise in Naomi’s face for a second before she replied with, “Slowpokes? We wouldn’t be so slow if you weren’t always the first one out!”

“What’s the fun in that, Patterson?” Suzu asked, crossing her arms and raising a single eyebrow. The two of them were exact opposites, but that didn’t stop their friendship. Somehow they balance each other out, like magnets. I’m glad that they’re my friends. Those are hard to come by, after all.

Naomi sighed. “Please don’t call me Patterson; we’re not in the classroom anymore.”

“Anyway, where should we go first?” said the girl, “The cafeteria? I’m starving right now!” It was lunchtime, and I felt my stomach rumble. Food did actually sound good, even if it was school food. We walked into the cafeteria. Immediately we were greeted with the smell of freshly made food. French fries and a hamburger sounded really good about now. After getting our food, we sat at one of the empty tables in the back, enjoying our meal. Suzu (of course) ordered spicy food, while Naomi settled for a tuna sandwich. I grabbed just a burger and fries, going with my gut. Naomi finished her food and begun to speak, straightening the large bow in her long hair. “So, what should we talk about?”

Suzu said, “Anything but boys this time. I’m sure Anderson is tired of hearin’ about it.”

“Oh, come on. What if one of us gets a boyfriend, Suzu? We should be able to talk about it!”

Suzu scoffed, taking another bite of her spicy chicken. “Please, one of us, a boyfriend? I’m mean, look at us. I’m a tiny Italian, you’re a ditsy blonde-”

“Hey!” Naomi shouted defensively. 

A sigh escaped my lips. “Suzu, you know I don’t like it when you guys say that. Guys don’t care about that kind’ve stuff.” It was true. There were times where their confidence wasn’t that great, and I was there to listen. It was strange to listen to my best friends say awful things like that, especially when it wasn’t true in the slightest.

Suzu ignored what I said, saying, “And Anderson here… well, he could land a girlfriend or boyfriend if he wants.”

“Or boyfriend?” questioned Naomi. The boyfriend part caught us off guard. Heat rose to my cheeks, and I prayed that it wasn’t noticeable. I’ve never been out on a date with anyone before. Not that I wasn’t interested in girls, I just… believe in waiting for the right girl. I haven’t clicked with anyone here yet. Guys, on the other hand, weren’t an option I had considered.

Our best friend replied with: “He can be gay if he wants.” Naomi nodded in agreement, not wanting to seem like I couldn’t. They glanced at me with interested eyes. I attempted to hide my incoming blush, hoping they would change the topic.

“I’m not really interested in a girlfriend right now, Suzu…” I said, looking downward. My heart pounded against my ribs. They didn’t seem content with that answer, but they didn’t have the chance to speak when the intercom started up. The voice of the announcer boomed in the large cafeteria.

“Miles Anderson, please come to the main office immediately. Please bring your things with you.” Huh, wasn’t expecting that. It’s not often I’m called to the office. I quickly gathered my stuff together and said goodbye to my best friends. The rain continued to patter against the windows of the cafeteria as I strolled to the main office. Suzu’s parting words bounced around in my brain:  _ Call us if something  _ does  _ happen. _

Unfortunately enough, something  _ did _ happen.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being called down to the office, Miles learns of tragic news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Death and Abuse are present in this chapter.
> 
> I didn't mean for this to be so long. I apologize for any spelling mistakes, I shouldn't have stayed up all night writing this.
> 
> Enjoy!

Cold. It was cold. The rain poured down heavily against the black umbrellas over us. I couldn’t feel my heart in my chest anymore. Everything was numb.

My eyes peered at the ground, making their way up to the gray gravestone lying flat on the ground. _Harold Anderson, Forever in our Hearts._ As the speeches finally end, I stood up straight and held back my emotions. People came by one by one to give their condolences. I just nodded. They meant well, sure, but… nothing they say will bring him back. Nothing would.

The large black umbrella was held by my father, whose stoic expression appeared uneasy to me compared to my mother’s crying face. I wondered what could be going through his mind. How was he so calm and reserve about this, when his own father had passed away? Tears threatened to leave my eyes, but I forced them back. If I cried I’d probably be reprimanded when I got home; Dad believed in keeping my image professional. According to him, I was going to be the next CEO of my grandfather’s company someday. If he saw me break my composure, I’d never hear the end of it. I felt my body start to twitch slightly as I shook everyone’s hand. Something inside me wanted to break. I sighed in relief after the last person left. It was just my parents and I standing in front of the lawyer. My eyes couldn’t bare to look at the man reading the will.

“And now, I shall read Harold Anderson’s last will and testament…”

I took a deep, shaky breath, not ready for what was to come next. Only my family was allowed to listen to the will, and there was a reason. We didn’t know until it was finally read aloud.

“... And to my dearest grandson, I give my estate. All the furniture and decor that resides within the house shall also be given to my grandson.” The lawyer finished reading the will. My jaw dropped slightly. Grandfather gave me his mansion? Why?

I felt the words fall out of my mouth at the realization. “...What?” There had to have been a typo or a mistake. I was a kid, barely an adult. Why would I, out of anyone, be given an entire estate?

My father’s blank face contorted into spiteful anger. His brows furrowed as he said: “He left the family estate to _him_ … Why am I not surprised?” Hearing my father refer to me in such a way made shivers travel up my body. He pressed his lips into a single thin line while my mother, refined and compassionate, got on to him gently. “Well, did he say anything about what will become of the CEO and Chairman position of the Anderson Toys Company?” asked Father after a second of bringing back his composure. The lawyer stood up straight, careful with his answer.

“No, it is presumed the Vice Chairman will succeed the position.”

“Heh… even to the bitter end he wouldn’t give in… what a stubborn old man.” He turned away, almost emitting hatred and disappointment from his eyes. My eyes widen at him, shocked at the venom in his words. I knew grandfather and father had their differences, but I didn’t expect father to act like this at grandfather’s funeral. I shook my head, suppressing the disapproval behind my pressed lips. Father turned to mother with a serious expression on his face. His black hair almost covered his eyes. “About the estate… should we send him there to get used to the building?” he asked, “It’ll be a good place for him to live after high school.”

“Are you sure we should?” asked my mother hesitantly. She was almost a stark contrast to my father, with a more compassionate and empathetic route of raising me. My father, on the other hand, cared only to raise me to be a successful businessman. Etiquette and communication skills were taught to me at a young age. While my mother taught me to be kind and considerate, my father taught me how to remain calm and precise. I knew that if she agreed to send me off on my own, it would hurt her inside. Was I ready to live on my own?

The venom returned in my father’s voice as he said: “Why _not_? This would be a good experience for him.”

That’s when my mother rested her gaze on me. She gently asked, “Miles, honey, what do you think?” Her warm caramel eyes told me not to worry, but here I was, unable to answer her. What do I say to that? My mind couldn’t seem to wrap around my grandfather’s death alone, but to be given his entire estate at eighteen? Part of me doesn’t know whether to find it heartwarming that he thought of me or disturbing that this drove a bigger wedge between my father and I.

“Well, that seems to be it. We’ll be taking our leave, now. I’m sure the little heir needs some time to adjust,” said my father without waiting for my response.

“David…!” Even though she raised her voice, my dad wordlessly walked back to the car, disinterested. Mom turned to me with a small, empathetic smile. “Don’t mind him, honey. I think your grandfather’s passing really affected him. Why don’t get back home for now?” Her words were sweet and loving, even in time of tragedy. I don’t know how everyone was able to remain calm about this. Here I was, ready to break down, but my father was ready to move on. I guess that was how it always was.

“You can go on to the car, Mom,” I said, “I think I need some time alone with Grandpa.”

“Oh, of course! Take all the time you need.” She hugged me for a brief moment before hurrying off to my father. I stepped towards the gravestone slowly, feeling the muscles in my body turn to stone. The funeral grounds were completely empty now. Tears didn’t take long to painfully exit my puffy eyes to slide down my cheeks. A sob forcefully left my pressed lips, causing my hand to cover my mouth. All of my emotions erupted from my body. Soon I was shaking with a hand covering my mouth. The only thing keeping me from falling onto my knees was the fear of my parents seeing me. How could this had happened to me? Only an hour ago I was having fun with my friends, and now I was standing in front of my own grandfather’s grave. It lied there, dull and empty, as if my grandfather was dull and empty himself.

“I’d bet that if you were in charge of arranging this, Grandpa, then it would’ve been much different.” I said after a moment of calming down. I wiped the tears away from my face hastily. It was obvious Dad was in charge of arranging the funeral. Who else would bury their own family the same day they passed away? It was as if he planned it for years. My grandfather loved toys, yet there wasn’t a single one here. It was just a boring stone slab. He didn’t even bother getting flowers. Despite biting my tongue every time he shows his disdain for my grandfather, I felt he really was pitiful. After a harsh sigh escaped my lips, I said, “I’m sorry, Grandpa…” I tried to force the words out, but only a sob came. Even though I knew I shouldn’t have blamed myself, I still did.

The rain poured down around me, almost muting my next few words. “You told me to stay strong… but right now, I’m the farthest from it…” I said, “It’s almost like that one time… long ago…”

 

_“Grandpa!” I yelled. Grandpa grinned at the sight of me, engulfing me in his arms. I was younger, possibly eight or nine. My mother would take me to visit my grandfather every other weekend or so. I looked forward to these visits so much as a child. There was nothing better than seeing him._

_“Oh, it’s so good to see you again, sweetie.” He said, patting the top of my head. We both laughed as he swung me around like an airplane. This was one of my favorite things about seeing my grandfather: the way he greeted me. It was easy to see the love he had for me. When I was with him, I wasn’t the next CEO in training. Grandpa treated me like I was my own person. Unlike my father, my grandfather was loving and playful, even as I grew older._

_When he sat me down, I looked up at him. “Sorry that Daddy couldn’t be here today. He said that he wasn’t feeling too good again…” Of course, my father avoided him with excuses such as feigning sick or being too busy with work. I was too innocent to realize that, however. Grandfather fixed his white hair back to its neat form once again before answering._

_“Is that so...” said Grandfather, “Well, that’s okay. Daddy can come around next time. And you’re here, right?”_

_“Mm, yeah!” I answered. A smile grew on my face. “So, what are we gonna do this time, Grandpa? Mommy said there’s a new dessert cafe in town. Maybe we could go?”_

_“Oh, I would love to, but I’ve been so busy with the company these days. We’re actually working on a little something… would you like to see?”_

_My eyes widened as I jumped up and down in excitement. “Yeah! Woah, is that a toy?” He had pulled out a really cool toy from his pocket. It looked amazingly well crafted._

_“It is. I was designing a new line of them, but I feel like something’s missing… You don’t think you would mind helping me out, do you?” I nodded. Grandpa placed the toy in my hands with a smile, and I inspected it carefully. Obviously a lot of work had went into making the toy. There was one thing though… “So, what do you think?” he asked._

_“Hmm… Well, I think the heart on its chest should light up. It’d be like it was alive, and it could be a nightlight or something like that!” I said enthusiastically. In my mind, it was an amazing idea._

_He stroked his chin, giving it some thought. After a few moments, he turned to me with a chuckle. “... That’s a great idea! I’ll get to changing it right away. You’re like my lucky charm, dear. You always know what to add to make the perfect toy.”_

_I laughed. “Well, I hope I can be just like you one day, Grandpa!” It was true. I hoped I could be an ounce of the man he was. He was so passionate and kind and determined to make others happy. I wanted to do that, too._

_Grandpa stared at me with a shocked expression. “You want to make toys as well?”_

_“Mmm, well, making people happy is the best feeling in the world. I don’t know if I want to make toys when I get older, though.” I had thought about it before, what I wanted to do. However, I knew Dad wanted nothing more than what he had planned for me. It was nice to dream, though._

_“Don’t worry too much about it. You have plenty of time.” Grandfather knelt down to look me in the eyes, placing a hand on my shoulder. “Besides, you should do what makes you happy as well.”_

_“That makes sense,” I said, looking down. “Daddy doesn’t think of it the same way, though…”_

_“Your father… I’m sure he just wants the best for you.” Yeah, what he thinks is best for me. No matter how much I told myself that I should stand up to him for my own happiness, I never did. All I did was frown. “Sweetie, look at me.” I looked up at him, frowning skeptically. There was a serious expression plastered on his face. “As much as your father may say something that doesn’t make sense now, you must remember that he is always thinking of you. He loves you. There’s no doubt about that. And you need to love him just as equally.”_

_I huffed. “I don’t hate him… I really do love him, I swear. I just don’t know why he’s acting this way, though,” I said honestly. Grandpa sighed, looking away from me._

_“...Your father and I have had some difficulties with each other in the past. But it’s nothing you should be concerned about.” He answered after a moment. I’ve heard this before, bits and pieces from my mother and others. The only ones who stayed quiet were my father and grandfather. It was clear that whatever happened between them set up a wall between them._

_“It’s hard pretending that nothing is wrong, Grandpa,” I said._

_“However, no matter what, you have to stay strong. You’re a big boy already, and, well, there will come a time in your life where it seems like it’s you against the world. But always remember that your family and friends will be here with you. Daddy, Mommy, your friends at school, me… we’ll stand together to get through it.” He said all of this as if he believed it in his heart. It was fueled by the same passion I loved seeing from him. However, I was doubtful._

_“How could you be so sure?”  
A smile appeared on his face before he pointed a finger at my head. “Because we’ll always be right here and”- he moved his finger down to my chest- “here. So stay strong, promise?” For a moment he almost looked sad, pleading. But as quickly as it had come, the expression disappeared, and he was all smiles again._

_I nodded with a new found smile on my face. Maybe he was right. I just had to be strong. “Promise,” I said seriously. This was one promise I was never going to break. Upon hearing that, Grandpa let out a burst of laughter and stood up. We then spent the rest of the time in the kitchen as he cooked homemade desserts while I told him about my adventures at school. I told him everything._

 

Now he was gone.

“You gave me your home… the one place I loved seeing you… the one place where I felt like myself. Why?” I asked the grave, half expecting an answer. “Why did you think I was ready for this? Did you think I would just happily take it…?” My voice wavered once again. “Did you… did you think it would be good for me, even after this?” A surge of anger burst through me, but I held it back. There was no use.

“I’m sorry… It’s hard to stay calm when you left me with so many questions… Heh, great job, Miles. You’re talking to a grave.” I mocked myself. Why was I even trying? It’s not like he could hear me. I wiped the remainder of my tears away. “I’ll bring you flowers, or maybe a toy, later. I-I miss you, Grandpa... I won’t break my promise to you.” I left the grave on that note, walking to the car as I hastily wipe my tears away.

We drove off immediately after I got in the car. My mother said, “Well, it’s time to head back home. I’ll cook you your favorite lasagna when we get home, okay?” I nodded, not much for conversation. Dad seemed to be the same way as he kept driving without a single word. I could still feel the resentment, though. I wanted to talk to him, but I knew it wasn’t the greatest idea.

The moment we got home, we went to change out of our damp clothes. By the time I was done, I could hear my father say, “It’s about time we got out of those dreary black clothes.” It was as if he didn’t even care that Grandpa was done.

That’s when I finally found the courage to speak. I didn’t care how much it’ll hurt me later. We had to talk about it. “Dad, can we talk?”

“Go ahead,” said my father. There was a trace of venom in his voice left over. That didn’t stop me, though.

“Why do you want me to move into the estate so soon?” I asked, running a hand through my wet black hair. Now was the time for answers, I reminded myself.

He rolled his eyes slightly. “I thought I made that rather clear. The college near your grandfather’s house is well-known for its business program. You _are_ planning to major in business, yes?” No, you actually didn’t make that clear, dad. Nothing you said earlier implied that. Though I wanted to interject, I stayed quiet. “Right after you graduate from high school, you’ll just live there and can easily commute to and from school. It’s the perfect fit for you.” I loved how he had my life planned out so quickly, as if he had that right. Nothing is my choice.

“Don’t you think that’s a bit soon, Dad?” I asked. “We _just_ had the funeral today. You know, the same day he died?” I bit back the venom in my own voice. As much as I would love to get some things off my chest, I’d hope to do it peacefully.

He glared at me, saying: “Ah, don’t be so sensitive. If you’re like that in the really world, you’ll be crushed.” Ah, glad to know you somewhat cared about me. Last time I checked, you were ready to get rid of me.

“Why can’t we just talk about my future?”

He rubbed his temples in reply and sighed quietly. “After you graduate from college, you’ll work at Anderson Family Toys. I have connections, since I am a part of the board of directors, so you will be guaranteed a spot. That is what we talked about before, yes?”

Fists formed from my hands. “But what if that’s not what I want…” I mumbled quietly, holding back the urge to yell.

“Stop mumbling,” reprimanded my father, as always.

Finally, I force myself to talk. “But what if I don’t _want_ to work there?” It was a simple question, one hinting at my lack of interest in the future he planned out for me years ago.

He didn’t seem to take the hint. “Don’t be silly. It’s the family company. _Our_ company. I’m not just going to hand it over to some incompetent Vice Chairman.” I said nothing. How could I argue back to that? He was right. This was the family company, and now I was the last Anderson to inherit it. How selfish could I be? He came closer to me as his face softened. I could see myself in his soft expression. We were almost identical, with the same green eyes and black hair. The only difference was his glasses, but even then, I saw so much of me in him. Is this the man I’ll be in a few years? “Look, this is all for the best, okay? You may not know it right now, but you’ll appreciate it later.”

No, it’s not. For some reason, hearing that made me snap with anger. I don’t know why, but my body seethed with anger at his words. “I bet you don’t even care that Grandfather passed away.” The venom finally leaked into my words. I was sure what I was saying was true without even _really_ knowing.

Dad’s expression snapped into confusion. “Of course I do,” he said matter-of-factly.

“I find that so hard to believe, seeing as everything is so fine and great for _you_.”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Excuse me? I don’t like your tone, young man.” His words were a warning. If I had any sense, I’d listen to his warning. However, I wasn’t finished with what I wanted- no, what I needed- to say.

“It’s like he never existed. Like you just ignored the fact that he’s not longer _here_!” I said, feeling my face heat up. I gripped my fists tighter until the nails dug into my palm.

Anger started to rise in him as well. “Do _not_ raise your voice at me!” This was his second warning. Despite it, though, I kept talking, needing him to fully hear my words. I would not back down to him.

“What did he do to deserve this?” I asked, extending my arms out. I needed an answer this time, and I was going to get it. Why did he hate him so much? I wasn’t a child anymore, yet he always treated me as such.

My father, face hardened, crossed his arms and erupted into angry laughter. A shiver went through my spine as I listened, struggling to keep my resolve. “Ha! You sure place him upon a pedestal. Like he’s some kind of venerated god or something. It makes me sick.” He said, staring me down. A new surge of anger ran through me, one that couldn’t be controlled.

“Is that it? I bet you’re happy that Grandfather is dead now, huh?” I asked, unable to control myself. What I was saying… I knew it was wrong, yet it felt so right… “You were probably holding yourself back from laughing in everyone’s faces while they were grieving. Let me ask you this: Did you feel just a _bit_ happier seeing him _lie_ in the graveyard?!”

A flash of rage crossed his face, and he whipped  the back of his hand across my cheek. I felt time stop for a moment as I stood there, stunned. A hand immediately went to my stinging cheek while the other rested on the dining room chair behind me, as if to ground me back to reality. Did he… Did he _hit_ me…? Out of all the things I knew my father was capable of, this was not one of them. I panted, looking away from him. There was no way I could look him in the eye. He didn’t seem pleased by this and gripped my jaw, forcing me to look at him. I glared at him the best I could, but I knew all that appeared was a pained expression.

“You don’t know _anything!_ Running your mouth like somehow you know everything that went on, when you’re just a little boy who doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut!” said my father. He released his grip on me, and I rubbed my jaw. My whole face hurt, and no matter how hard I tried to show that he didn’t hurt me, I failed. Maybe I was just a little boy. Maybe I was better off remaining a puppet to my father’s antics. After all, I don’t know anything… “You did _not_ know my father! You did _not_ know what he was capable of!”

I said nothing.

My mother walked into the dining room from the kitchen. Her face was full of worry and concern. “Is everything alright? What happened?” she asked.

I gritted my teeth, trying not to wince in pain as I gave one solemn look to my father. _Don’t say a word of what happened to your mother,_ I could hear him say. “...Nothing. I’m not hungry. I think I’ll just go upstairs for tonight.” And with that, I ran upstairs without another word. The stairs creaked as I rushed up them, ignoring my mother calls out to me. I ran into my room, slamming the door shut. My breathing was made up of short pants for a while, and soon I just sat against the door. I sighed, saying, “What a great way to end such a horrible day…” My cheek and jaw throbbed, making me wish that it doesn’t leave a bruise. Tears threatened to leak from the corners of my eyes. No. There was no way I was going to cry for a second time today. I had to be stronger than that. But how was I expected to stay strong, when my own father hit me? It was so unexpected. Even if he was angry, I never expected him to resort to that. Did he hate me that much?

There was a light knocking on my door. “Are you alright?” asked my mother gently. “Your father told me nothing happened, but you know your father…” I thought I knew him.

“I’m fine, just not hungry,” I lied. It hurt so much to lie to her. What else could go wrong today?

“But the lasagna’s done, though, and it’s your favorite. Are you sure?”

“Yeah, Mom.” I said, “Don’t worry about me.”

There’s a brief moment of silence. “...you’re not telling me the whole story, Miles.” My heart broke in that instance. As much as I wanted to tell her what happened, I knew it was best to stay quiet.

“Nothing happened,” I said.

“Miles, please, dear… Tell me what’s going on. I wish you would just tell me why you’re being like this…” she pleaded. I’ve never heard my mother like this. She’s always been the kind and compassionate parent, but when it came to my father, she treated him like he was always right. Even if I could tell, I just don’t think she would believe me. What’s there for her to believe? I couldn’t even believe it…

So I remained silent, as much as it hurt me.

“...Well, I’ll leave your food on the table if you want to eat it later.” With that, she gave, disappearing from behind the door. She was just an inch away from me, and, as bad as it sounded, I wanted her embrace. I wanted her to hug me so I could finally feel loved, but I knew that would never happen. I needed to do something to get my mind off it all, so I decided to start packing. There wasn’t much, so all it took was two large bags. I didn’t own much. One bag just became full of clothes, while the other held whatever personal items I’d need to live. Once I was finished, however, I glanced around the room. It was painted a light blue with the most simplest furnishings: a small bed, a desk, and a wardrobe. It was hard to believe that I would no longer sleep here after tonight. Maybe it was time to move out. This new home could be a great new adventure for me, I just have to give it a chance.

After I finished packing, my ringtone suddenly rang through the air. “You’ve chained this monster deep inside this sick and sinful body of mine…” I sang along before picking up the call.

“Hey, Anderson, you there?” said Suzu’s meek voice.

“Is everything alright?” asked Naomi, “We were worried about you, so we decided to call.”

I didn’t say anything. My heart fluttered as a smile creeped up to my face. They cared enough about me to call. After the day I’ve been through, hearing their voices was a relief.

“Hello?” said Naomi again.

I said, “I’m really glad you guys called.” It only came out as a whisper, but at least it was something. I almost forgot to speak.

“What happened? Are you okay?” she asked. I didn’t know where to begin, so I slowly told them about the funeral that afternoon. A small silence followed when I was finished, but luckily Naomi spoke up. “I can’t imagine how you must be feeling right now… I’m so sorry. Do you want us to come over right now?”

“No, it’s okay. Now’s probably not the best time. We can still talk on the phone like this, right?”

“Of course! We’d stay on the phone until the crack of dawn, right, Suzu?” said Naomi.

“Yeah! We’re always here if you need us. After all, we wouldn’t be the awesome Triple Threat Trio without you, right?” replied Suzu wholeheartedly. I don’t know where I’d be without my best friends, even if they were only girls. Hell, I’d be willing to argue that I wouldn’t be the guy I am today if it wasn’t for them and my mother.

I chuckled before saying, “Yeah.”

“Triple Threat Trio?” asked Naomi mortified, “That sounds like the name of a gang…”

“Yeah! I mean, we’re taking on the world together! We’ve got to sound somewhat scary, otherwise no one will take us seriously.” She had a point. I chuckled, feeling much better.

“What’s with you and naming things?”

“You gotta step up your game, Naomi. Falling behind the cool kids like Anderson and me, tsk, tsk.” Suzu said jokingly. A smile snuck up onto my lips.

Defensively, Naomi said, “Hey! I’m a cool kid! If anything, I’d say _you’d_ have to step up your game.”

We chatted cheerfully for a while on the phone. We started talking about one of Naomi’s favorite shows, Herlock. There were some agreements, but we mostly disagreed on who the coolest character was. Our conversation didn’t stop until I looked at the clock on the wall and realized how late it was. “Whoa, it’s one in the morning already? Sorry for keeping you guys up so late. I’m gonna hit the hay, see you tomorrow at school!” I hung up, setting my phone on my desk. Talking to them seemed to make everything disappear, including time itself, too, apparently. I stood up from the floor, getting ready for bed.

Hopefully today will be much better for me.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles attempts to handle the impact of the events from the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter.
> 
> Things are about to get... really interesting.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

“Nnn…” I groaned, slamming my fist gently against the snooze button. I stirred from sleep, opening my eyes. Man, I got no sleep at all, did I? “How is it morning already… Wait, school.” The moment I remembered about school, I slid out of bed, rushing to my bathroom sink. My eyes scanned the mirror frantically. Unfortunately, there was a small bruise on my right cheek and some faint ones on my jaw. While I knew it’d be easy to explain the bruises with some made-up story, I also couldn’t bring myself to allow anyone to know. What should I do… Ah! I still had some foundation Naomi accidentally left the last time she was here. I opened the cabinet and grabbed the container of foundation. Thankfully this was around my complexion. It wouldn’t be too easy to notice unless someone looked close enough. Please do the trick…

Despite not knowing anything about makeup, I tried to mimic what I remembered seeing girls do. I applied a dot to each bruised area, rubbing it in with my finger. When I was finished, I stared at the mirror for a full minute. “It worked… Thank God…” I said under my breath. The bruises were hardly noticeable anymore. I should probably bring the foundation with me, just in case. Sadly, I didn’t know how long I’d have to live with the marks on my face.

A single sigh of relief escaped my lips before I finished getting ready. I grabbed my backpack and caught the bus to go to school. My parents didn’t feel as if I was ready to drive a car yet, so I took the bus every day. It didn’t normally bother me, but the number of stares I caught today was unsettling. Not even my music could drown out the whispering around me. It wasn’t until I arrived at school that I figured out why everyone acted so strangely. Word about my Grandfather’s death spread like wildfire. People I didn’t even know came up to me with condolences all day. As much as I was thankful for them, it felt almost foreign to listen to everyone. The attention I gathered, however, was not what shocked my best friends.

“Wait, so you have the _whole_ Anderson house to yourself?!” asked Suzu in shock. “Lucky as Hell, man!” We were walking down the hallway on our way outside to go home when I brought up my new living arrangements. They both were shocked, but Suzu seemed to be more jealous whereas Naomi was mortified.

Naomi cleared her throat, giving a stern look to Suzu for her reaction. Suzu glanced back at Naomi through strands of her brunette hair. “Stop being so sensitive, Naomi.”

“Quit being so vulgar, Suzu!” said Naomi in response. Okay, I had to stop this before it escalated. There was no way I was going to listen to them fight.

I said, “Hey, I’m sure Suzu didn’t mean it in a bad way. It is… an exciting thing, despite the circumstances.”

This didn’t make Naomi feel better. She huffed, saying, “Of course you would side with her!” Suzu smirked as Naomi glared slightly at me. I sighed. There was probably no way to make anyone happy there. “Anyways, I can’t believe they’re forcing you to live there so soon after the funeral. Are you going to be okay?” I could see the sympathetic look in their eyes as they looked at me. Honestly, I didn’t know if I _was_ going to be okay. Everything was happening so fast…

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” I answered, not wanting to worry them. They both grinned, but even in the comfort of my best friends, life still seemed to be testing me.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. A gasp slipped from my mouth at the sudden touch. “Hello, Miles~” greeted a melodic voice. Oh no. Out of all the people I didn’t want to deal with today, it was her. Lisette White had a crush on me since we were kids, but that didn’t stop her from treating me or my friends poorly either. I didn’t really have an interest in her. Even though she was the most popular girl in school, there was no way I could bring myself to go out with her.

“Hey, get your hand off of him!” yelled Suzu. Lisette went from giving me a sweet look to quickly glaring at her. Her hand released its grip on my shoulder and ran through her blonde hair. She let out a loud laugh.

“Oh, are you jealous, Cappini?” said Lisette.

Suzu didn’t let up on her glare. She said, “At least I don’t have to force myself onto Anderson. He willingly wants to hang out with _me._ ”

The tall girl pursed her lips, biting back some of her words. She turned to me with her bright blue eyes and said, “I’m sorry about your grandfather’s passing, Miles. It must be really hard for you. Maybe we can talk about it sometime over coffee. After all, I want you to know that I’m here for you.”

“Doesn’t sound like you really mean it…” muttered Suzu. She was right. I knew all of this was a way for Lisette to spend time with me. Some anger boiled in me, but I held it back. She wasn’t worth it.

Lisette glared at Suzu. “I do mean it. Why _wouldn’t_ I mean it?”

Suddenly, from behind me, I heard a girl mutter something about Suzu’s family being involved with the mafia. I forgot about Lisette’s group of “friends”. Naomi must’ve heard her, too. “That is out of line! Suzu comes from an honest family!” As if a response to Naomi’s outburst, another girl chimed in about Naomi’s father profiting off of scandals. It took everything in me to hold back my anger. Seeing my friends’ faces full of anger was not entertaining to watch.

Lisette broke the tension by walking by me and holding my hand. My heart pounded in my chest. “Guys, guys. Let’s calm down for a second. Anderson just went through something… terrible… and we should give him some respect.” Those piercing blue eyes stared at me, and I felt myself twitch. No. Not today. If it was any other day, it wouldn’t have mattered. But today?

“Stop, Lisette…” I said, yanking my hand away from her. “Stop pretending like you care. Like you _actually_ feel sorry for me.”

Her face is full of shock. “Miles, sweetie, what are you talking about?” Lisette asked. She reached for my hand again, but stopped when she noticed my glare.

“It must make you happy, seeing me like this, huh?” I said, “So vulnerable. You already get everything you want, and now the guy you’re crushing on is weak. It’d be so easy to try and make a move on me like this. Life must be so great for you.” Bitterness seeped through me, and before long the same venom from last night appeared in my words. I didn’t care anymore. All I saw was Lisette in front of me as I seeped with anger. “What exactly am I to you, Lisette? Another man for you to conquer? A pawn in your chess game? Is that what I am? Well, I’m sick of it. I’m sick of the flirting and games. I’m sick of you.”

Gasps rose from the crowd around us. Even my best friends looked at me in shock. Before saying another word, she stepped back from me. She better not pity me. That’s not what I want. All I wanted was for her to leave me alone. “Miles, I’m so sorry. Your grandfather’s passing must’ve affected your emotions,” replied Lisette, “Well, I’ll be going for now. Track meet responsibilities and such. Remember, if you need anyone to talk to, give me a call!” And she ran off with her friends closely behind. I gritted my teeth. If only I was lucky enough to get rid of her for good.

I focused my attention to Mrs. Phillips, who was walking straight towards me. When she reached us, she stopped. “Is everything alright?”

“Nothing we couldn’t handle, Mrs. P. Just a bunch of _snobs_.” Suzu replied, glaring back at the girls.

“Suzu, hush!” said Naomi, “It was nothing, Mrs. Phillips.”

Mrs. Phillips turned her eyes to me. “I see. Well, Mr. Anderson, please accept my condolences for your loss.” Of course. I forgot about everyone knowing. I guess you can’t keep your death secret if you’re the CEO of the famous Anderson Toys Company.

“Thank you, Mrs. Phillips,” I said.

She said, “Your grandfather was a good man. He really upheld the philanthropy of his company’s policies… and the money that went to charity, too…”

“Yeah, he was amazing… I really looked up to him and wanted to be just as good as he was,” I said honestly. All the anger that was previously in my body disappeared as I remembered him. He was the most selfless man I knew. I don’t care how much that disgusts my father.

Naomi, with a small smile on her face, said: “Well, I know you’ll be as great as your grandfather!”

“Hell yeah, he will! He’ll be ten times better than his grandfather!” said Suzu. They both beamed with bright smiles. As kind as their words were, I knew I’d never be better than my grandfather. He set the bar way too high, after all. From outside the school window, I noticed a familiar blue car pull up. Undoubtedly, it was my father’s car, reading to pick me up.

“Oh, my ride’s here! Well, I guess I’ll see you both tomorrow!” I said, walking off. I shouldn’t leave him waiting. It’ll be awkward enough. When I reached his car, I got in and buckled up. Finally, after mustering up some courage, I said: “Hey, Dad…”

“Hey, Miles…” he said. His face was soft as he spoke to me. It was as if he was troubled by something. “About what happened yesterday… I’m sorry I yelled at you… Does your cheek still hurt?”

I looked down as he started to drive. “No, it’s fine,” I answered. As much as I appreciated his apology, I found it hard to think about. He’s apologizing for _hitting_ me. I never thought that would happen. I knew I deserved it, though. It wasn’t right for me to say things like that yesterday.

He glanced at me for only a second, but I knew he was sincere in the words to come. “I mean it… I should’ve never laid a finger on you. I know I’m tough on you, but you are still my precious son. You’re all I have, Miles.” I smiled slightly in response. I don’t know why, but hearing him say that meant a lot. “I…” He fumbled over his words, but I knew what he couldn’t bring himself to say: _I love you._ My father’s never been one for showing affection, especially to me. A sigh escaped my lips, and I gazed out the window, knowing it would never come. I watched as the scenery changed quickly as it passed by.

We took the usual route to grandfather’s house, but it seemed much farther now. He didn’t live outside the school district, but it was still pretty far from home and the school. Grandfather lived alone. The thought of him dying alone crossed my mind, but I tried not to let that bother me. There’s nothing I could do about it now. I just wish I visited him more often instead of hanging out with my friends on the weekend. He wasn’t going to live forever, I knew that, yet his passing took me by surprise. Maybe I should’ve been there more.

The car ride was mostly silent. I could tell my father wanted to start up a conversation when he spoke up. “How was school?” he asked in his usual business voice. “Maintaining your grades, I hope?” I rolled my eyes. Not this again. He always brought up grades and school no matter what we were talking about.

“Um, yeah, Dad. Been trying my best as always,” I answered, uninterested.

The answer didn’t please him. “Trying? That’s not _really_ doing your best, now is it?” Of course. Not everything that comes out of my mouth processes in his ears. It’s like he hears what he wants to. And I can always be _much_ better, as he says.

“At least I’m trying,” I said, “Most guys my age don’t even do that.” As if I didn’t say anything at all, my father went on to tell me that my belongings were in the trunk. “Yeah, I can get them on my own.” After all, I’m supposed to be _independent_ now. It was only two bags anyways. The usual silence came back again. There were plenty of things I could ask, but I didn’t feel like talking to him anymore.

The sooner I’m at Grandfather’s house, the better.

It wasn’t long until the car pulled up to the estate. My father stopped the car and looked at me one last time. “Here we are. Go on in.”

Here he was, trying to get rid of me once again. At this point, I was ready for it, but I knew that I would miss them. “Okay. Tell Mom I love her.”

“Alright.”

“... I love you, Dad.” It doesn’t matter what happens between us, those words still rang true. He was hard on me, yes, but I knew that’s how he showed love. When nothing came but a pained expression, I opened the door and got out. He wasn’t going to say it. What was I expecting anyways? I paused anyways before shutting the car door, waiting for a goodbye, but nothing came. Grabbing my bags from the trunk, I walked up towards the front doors as the car engine started up again from behind. I listened as the car drove off, and I knew how he really felt.

The mansion was made up of brown brick, and it was huge. The white pillars holding it up alone seemed larger than my own house. I don’t know how else to describe it. Windows made up the majority of space, but it was hard to see inside. That’s probably a good thing; I like my privacy. “Wow… Grandpa gave me this?” I said in surprise. What am I supposed to do with a mansion this big?

It still looked like it did when I last visited him. Flowers and shrubbery lined the brick walls, making it feel a bit more homey, I guess. But the large windows definitely gave it a feeling of grandeur. This is my home now. Taking out the keys to the front doors, I unlocked them and walked inside.

“Might as well get used to this. I’ll be living here for a whi-”

That’s when I saw them. A group of men were lying on the floor, unconscious. The bags in my hand dropped, and I let the door shut on its own. It looked like they were injured, seeing as blood stained the floor under them. The smell wasn’t so pretty, either. Just remain calm, Miles… They can’t hurt you if they’re injured and unconscious. “Um, hello?” I called out. No answer. Honestly, I don’t know what I expected. Maybe I should check to see if they’re… still alive.

“I… I don’t know who you guys are, but I’m not going to hurt you.” I said, gingerly walking up to them. There were five of them, all with different features. As I examined them, I felt less scared. These guys didn’t appear dangerous… but I still didn’t like the idea of them suddenly being here. I couldn’t give them the help they needed. “I-I need to call the police…” As soon as the words escaped my lips, one of the men quickly appeared in front of me. He wore a green and white vest with a dark tank top underneath. Green eyes stared into mine as he gripped my chin.

“H-hey! I-I don’t mean any harm, please don’t hurt me-” I pleaded. The man didn’t let go of his grip. My heart pounded heavily against my ribs, aching to escape. What did he want? I was just trying to help them, I-

His demand is straightforward as he spoke. “Man, you’re going to let me kiss you.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles feels conflicted after meeting the five men he found in his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took FOREVER to write... but I kinda like where it went.
> 
> We're treading new territory, guys. The first three chapters were building up to this. Trust me, it only gets more confusing for Miles in the next few chapters.
> 
> So, new stuff, finally. It was about time we got to the new stuff, that's the most fun to write for fanfiction. Hope you guys liked it! :D

“What? N-no!” I exclaimed. “I don’t want to kiss you, you’re a-” I felt a wave of calm rush through my body, forcing me to forget what I was saying no to. Why was I angry, again? Desire made my heart ache. I wanted to kiss him. There was nothing more that I wanted than his touch. “I-I mean… G-go ahead…”

A smile crept up onto the man’s face. “Good,” he said. Before I knew it, his lips touch mine. I close my eyes, unexpectedly kissing him back. It was gentle, yet I felt surprisingly weak with each passing second. My mind went blank as my heart sang. This kiss was draining me of my energy, but I didn’t care. There was a strange tingling that danced over my entire body. It felt like energy was being ripped from my lips. My heart raced as if it was caught on fire. This wasn’t normal… was it? To be kissed like this? However, it felt oddly… amazing.

“Sam. Stop it.” A stern voice rang out. The man- Sam, was it?- glanced behind him. Did they know each other or something? “I said stop. Now.”

Sam’s lips pulled away as he groaned. He didn’t sound happy at all. Heat rushed to my cheeks immediately. What… What  _ was _ that? I felt like I was in some sort of daze or something like that. I couldn’t think clearly at all. How was that possible? Something deep inside me was disappointed that it ended, but I didn’t know why. All I could feel was my heart racing against my mind.

I tried to speak, but nothing came out. My mind just wrapped itself in the kiss and forced me not to forget it. 

One of the other men- the tallest with dark-rimmed square glasses- stood next to Sam. He looked towards me with light whiskey-colored eyes. “Please forgive my brother, mister… He shouldn’t have done that…”

Sam retorted with, “Hey, he gave me permission. Don’t give me that crap.”

“Because you used your abilities on him.” Abilities?

Another man, dressed in red, sat up slowly with a grimace on his face. “Nnn… taking advantage of a handsome young man now, Sam…?” Handsome?

Sam glared at him. His face grew dark. “Shut that pretty boy mouth of yours before I rip it off your pretty boy face.”

“Sheesh, you guys,” said another man, who actually appeared to look around my age, “can we not fight right now…?” The last man, who had orangish-red hair and purplish eyes, stirred into consciousness as well. Man, they’re all getting up now, aren’t they?

“Shut up, Matthew!” Matthew… Okay, I need to remember these names. There was so many of them… All the other men began to stand. My thoughts raced once again, breaking free from the thoughts of the kiss. Was all of this really happening? Anger slowly seeped into me once more. I need answers. None of this made sense.

Yet the words failed to form in my mouth. I tried to speak, but nothing intelligent came out. The man in red glanced over at me with a smirk. “Huh? Did you say something, handsome?”

And I lost it.

“What the hell is going on?! Who are you guys? Why are you in my house?” I yelled all at once. They all wore scared expressions on their faces. Maybe I went a bit too far there, but after being kissed by a  _ guy _ and feeling mushy and helpless, I couldn’t hold it back. Who did they think they were, coming into  _ my _ house without explanation? 

The tallest stepped forward, staring me in the eyes. “Mister, please excuse our intrusion. We did not know this abode belonged to anyone, nor did we have time to take that into consideration...” he said. What?

“What do you mean?” I asked.

He frowned before saying, “We had just escaped from a deadly fight that could’ve ended our lives. Luckily for us, your home was near and the windows were unlocked, so we quickly came inside…” Oh, man… that explains why they were wounded. Honestly, if I was in that situation, I’d probably try to find a place to hide, too. 

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. “Well, that does explain the blood…” Was there any point in reasoning this? I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore. “But that doesn’t explain why he kissed me… I mean, that wasn’t cool at all.”

“Well, you see, handsome, it’s not like he could’ve controlled it. We’re not exactly… normal.”

“What, are you demons or something?” I said with a chuckle. However, they didn’t see it as a joke as I did. The man with orangish-red hair sighed heavily.

Matthew laughed. “Well, yeah, actually, something like that!” the young man said cheerfully. What? They’re telling me that they  _ are _ demons? There’s no way. They all look human! 

“Huh?!” I asked, hoping they would explain. 

The tallest sighed. “We’re incubi, mister; demons who consume and use the sexual energy of humans to survive.” They’re joking, right?

“Oh! Okay, then. That makes  _ so  _ much sense! Yeah, yeah. I’m totally in the presence of sex demons, sure. Whatever you say.” I said, not trying to come off as rude. This was an amazing joke. I mean, they couldn’t be serious. Right?

“Um… we’re telling the truth,” said the red man. Sam huffed. I still didn’t believe them. All of the men looked at me with concerned faces. 

I chuckled loudly. “Ri-ight… Ah, man, that was quite the joke, but let’s be honest. Incubuses  _ don’t _ exist.” They couldn’t have existed; there was no way. Maybe they were just flattering themselves.

The tallest cleared his throat. “ _ Incubi _ is the correct plural form, and yes, we do exist.”

“Prove it, then,” I said, immediately regretting it. Who knows what these guys are capable of? But it’s already too late.

The tallest man smiled mischievously. “Very well. Erik, go ahead.” Go ahead? What the hell was he going to do to me?

A moment passed until the red man took a step closer to me. I gasped, mentally preparing myself for what was to come. Why did I get myself into this mess? I should’ve just nodded my head and went with it. The man- Erik- gently ran a hand through my thick black hair while the other rested under my chin, forcing my head up to look at him. Long red hair covered his left eye, so only one single purple eye stared into mine. He smirked, saying his next words with a calm touch. “Why, you  _ are _ quite handsome, and you have  _ such _ a cute laugh. How about a kiss? I promise you’ll enjoy it, and, maybe, you might find yourself wanting more.”

I found myself dumbfounded at his touch. “O-okay…” I said, giving permission the moment the feeling of desire washed over me once again. Calm and serenity overwhelmed me, making me relax at his touch. Sure… it was just a kiss after all. Erik leaned in, placing his soft lips on mine. I immediately kissed back, feeling myself become weak once more. My heart started to flutter and my mind raced with thoughts of pleasure, yet I felt my energy drain the longer we kissed. 

“Alright, Erik,” said the tallest. 

Erik instantly pulled away, playfully pouting. “Awww… Very well. Mmmm! I feel so much better!” he said, walking back to the others. Ugh… I felt like I could pass out at any moment… My knees felt weak, but I forced myself to stand in front of them. Everything around me began to spin as I tried to speak.

“Ugh… I think I…”

The tallest spoke again. “Ah, where are our manners? I’m James, and these are my brothers: Sam, Erik, Matthew, and Damien.” He pointed to each one as he introduced them. I nodded, putting a hand against my forehead. 

Matthew raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay?” Before I could say anything, I felt my knees give out. My vision faded to black as I hit the ground.

Everything played back in my mind, and it wasn’t hard to remember the feeling of the incubi’s lips on mine. Soon I felt a smooth silk underneath my body and my eyelids opened unwillingly. “Nnn… Where…?” Where was I? I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I was pretty sure this wasn’t my room…

Oh, wait. That’s right. I lived at Grandfather’s house now. That’s why it’s so unfamiliar. My eyes glanced around the room. I was still in my school clothes, but I was laying in a silk bed. I came in the afternoon, so why was it already dark…?

Stretching out my arms, I began to yawn. I was about to sit up when I realized someone was in here with me.

“... You’re awake…” A small voice said beside me.

I jumped back, hitting my head against the bed frame behind me. Wait… it’s one of the incubi. So it wasn’t a dream. This was the quiet one from earlier, the one with the orangish-red hair. I think his name was Damien if I remembered correctly. He wore a cool leather jacket with a dark red button-up underneath. “That’s pretty cool…” I mumbled aloud.

“Hm…?”

“Oh, sorry! I guess I was saying my thoughts out loud,” I said, embarrassed. Damien frowned, looking back at me. “Yeah, I’m awake now.”

“That’s good,” he said, smiling a bit. Seeing it made me unexpectedly blush a bit. What was I doing? Why was I blushing? I hope I didn’t make a bad first impression. “You didn’t make a bad impression.”

“How did you-”

“I can read minds. It’s an ability I was born with. Each of us has a different ability outside of our usual mind-altering powers.” answered Damien. Wow, these guys really were something else. Mind-reading? That was just great. I wondered how many more powers they could be hiding.

I frowned, rubbing the back of my head. “I see. How long was I out?”

“For a few hours,” he said with a small chuckle, “Heh, it’s already gotten quite dark outside.” Yeah, I could see that. Was he watching me sleep the whole time? 

Pushing back the thought, I sat up, looking around. Damien seemed to be the only one in here with me. I could’ve sworn there were five of them. “I see that… Where are the rest of you?” I asked curiously. If he was here, where were they? They couldn’t be hiding, right?

“My brothers are downstairs, cleaning up the blood from the lobby floor… hehe, and making you dinner, as an apology.” Oh, wow. Food sounded really good right now. Maybe the incubi showing up wasn’t so bad, after all.

I smiled. “You guys didn’t have to do that. Technically, you’re the guests, so I should be making dinner for you,” I said. I didn’t know how to cook much, but still, it should’ve been my job. Not that I’m complaining. After a day like today, I could chill with some food. 

Damien said, “Oh, it’s the least we can do after invading your home and two of us using our powers on you.” He had a point. I almost forgot about the kisses. Oh man… Two guys kissed me today. How was I supposed to feel about that? I mean, my whole life I just assumed I was straight. I liked girls, right? They were pretty and I wanted to date one eventually. But, feeling the way I did during the incubi’s kisses? Maybe it was just because I’ve never been kissed before… no, it wasn’t normal to feel that way if you were kissed by the same gender. Oh, maybe it was just their abilities! Maybe that was why I felt that way.

I didn’t know what to believe anymore.

“Are you alright?” asked Damien. This whole thing made my heart go to war with my mind. I don’t really want to do anything. Who am I anymore?

I sighed, feeling even more awful. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just… I’m not really hungry right now.” They made me dinner, and I wanted to stay up here by myself. Look, I’m already being rude. What is wrong with me? 

“... You’re not fine. What’s bothering you?” asked the incubus. Oh, yeah. His mind-reading ability. I forgot. “My brothers didn’t upset you, did they?” I closed my eyes. It’s not their fault. I’m just… confused.

There was no point in hiding it from him. I said, “I’ve always liked girls, or, at least, I thought I did. But when your brothers kissed me, I… I enjoyed it, I guess. Now I don’t know what to believe.”

Damien listened silently. “... That’s a human thing, isn’t it?” From the sound of his voice, he seemed curious. Do incubi… not have sexualities? “Demons don’t really have a preference when it comes to partners.” Oh, that explains so much… I guess that makes sense, in a way. They consumed sexual energy alone, why would they be picky?

I sat up, covering my face with my hands. Geez, what is wrong with me?

“Nothing is wrong with you,” Damien replied, sitting next to me. He had a soft smile. Something told me that he was being sincere. “I don’t know much about these things, but, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I’m here.”

A smile painted itself onto my face. He was right. I guess I’m just overthinking everything. “Thank you,” I said finally after a few moments. Maybe having these guys here weren’t such a bad thing, after all. “I’m not sure if I’m ready to come down yet.” I still didn’t know what to do. A house full of incubi? It wasn’t really going that well for me, personally. However, I felt like there was someone there for me now.

He still gave me a small smile. “That’s okay. Would you like to talk about it some more?” asked Damien. His deep purple eyes were full of admiration as he looked at me. I could tell he truly was interested in how I felt. Could I really be honest with him? Well, what do I have to lose…

Before I knew it, I found myself talking to him with ease. It wasn’t really hard if I was honest. Damien listened keenly to every word I said. “I just… don’t know how to feel. I mean, your guys’ abilities can make me feel that kind of stuff, right…?”

“Well, I don’t think so…” he answered, “but it is okay to feel how you do.”

“Then why doesn’t it feel that way?” I said, looking downward. “My entire life I thought I knew who I was, but…” A hand touched my shoulder. Calmness rushed through my nerves, and I relaxed. Why was I stressing about this..? Now that I was saying everything out loud, it didn’t seem like a big deal. However, I still felt uneasy about it all. I glanced over at Damien silently, feeling a smile tug at my lips. I barely knew this guy, yet he stayed he with me and listened even though he didn’t have to.

It was really cool of him.

We sat in silence for a moment. He kept his hand on my shoulder as a form of support. Even though he wasn’t talking, I knew he was there for me. After a few moments passed, he said: “It’s okay if you want to be alone right now. We did invade your home, after all.”

“No, no. It’s okay. I…” I stumbled over my words. Please don’t let there be a blush on my face. The last thing I want is to seem even more like a loser in front of these guys. My stomach started growling, reminding me of dinner. It feels like I haven’t eaten in days. At least the boys made dinner already, so I don’t have to wait. Hopefully, they can cook. I slipped out of bed, getting used to standing after so long. “I’m actually quite hungry. Why don’t we go see if dinner is ready?”

Surely enough, dinner  _ was _ ready. I guess it’s been ready for a while now. When we entered the dining room, everyone was sitting in their own respective chair with empty plates in front of them. Sam was the first to notice us. He huffed, saying, “It’s about time you showed up. Hurry up, I’m starving here!”

James gave him a stern look. “Sam. That is no way to behave as a guest.”

“It’s not  _ my _ fault we had to wait on him to show up to eat!” said Sam, furrowing his eyebrows. Man, he was really quick to anger, huh? It  _ was _ my fault for keeping them from eating so long. Who knows how long they had to wait? The dining room had a soothing aroma that made my mouth water. Many plates full of different types of dishes rested on top of the table, ready to be eaten. They really can cook, can they?

Matthew frowned. “Well, maybe if you didn’t take his energy, he would’ve been up sooner,” he said. He did have a point. Anger fired up a bit in my chest before I pushed it back. No. I’ll get back at him for that later.

“Shut up!” growled Sam in response. He let out a sigh, resting his head on his propped up arm. “Whatever, let’s just eat.” Damien and I sat down at the table. It didn’t take long for everyone to fill their plates with food. Matthew and Sam immediate began stuffing their faces, causing James to act stern once more. In order to lighten up the situation, I picked up the chicken on my plate and begun shoving it into my mouth. It was practically perfect, and thankfully it wasn’t too hot, so I didn’t accidentally burn myself. This caused Damien to lightly chuckle beside me.

“See, James?” said Erik, gesturing to me. “Even he is doing it!”

Sighing, the tallest brother asked, “Anyway, I don’t believe we caught your name.”

Oh, right! I passed out before I could introduce myself. Gulping down my food, I looked up at the five faces staring at me. Man, they really were interested, were they? “My name’s Miles,” I answered.

“It’s nice to finally know your name,” James said with a smile.

Matthew looked up, swallowing the last of his food. “Yeah! That’s a really cool name!”

“So, where are you guys staying?” I asked. It seemed strange that they showed up here out of all places. They all looked like they were in their early twenties, so it’d make sense for them to have their own place or something.

James’ lips pressed together to form a thin line. “We… don’t know. We were only here for a visit when we were attacked.” So they had nowhere to stay? That’s horrible. Not only were they wounded, but they didn’t have a place of their own to rest up and heal. Maybe I could let them stay here, I mean, it’s big enough for all of us.

But part of me knew that it would be a horrible idea. Having five incubi live with me? What if Suzu and Naomi come over, and I’m not around to keep them from getting hurt? That would make me feel like the scum of the Earth. I could never live with myself if anything happened to them.

Though, the incubi haven’t done anything to me to make me not trust them, except for the kiss. I trusted them, didn’t I? I just don’t know how I’d explain this to my parents… Even if I did just say they were a few friends of mine, it would just seem highly inappropriate. What was I supposed to do, though? I couldn’t just throw them out onto the street. Not only would that be rude, but if the people who attacked them in the first place were still looking for them, I’d be sending them to their death. I’d never forgive myself.

I wished I knew what to do…

_ You should do what makes you happy as well. _ My grandfather’s words echoed in my mind. He was right, like always. It didn’t matter what anyone else thought. I wanted to help them. Letting them stay wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. I wouldn’t be on my own here, and maybe they could help out around the house. Yeah, that was a great idea.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. All five of the brothers laid their eyes on me, giving their undivided attention. It was as if I was royalty or something. Holding back the heat from my cheeks, I finally found the courage to ask.

“Why don’t you just stay here?”


End file.
